Extra Fluff
Extra Fluff and Lore for Josh's Game. I personally love fluff and Lore (as you guys well know) And here is a page documenting some of the miscellaneous aspects of lore that I have in my game/world. Calendars of Ternova Human calendars on Ternova are currently based around the ending of the Last War of the Magi. The Aelesiran (and Lerrasiran) calendar uses the founding of the kingdom as the first year and denote dates with AF (after founding) and PF (prior founding), Wirgard uses PW (post-war) and BW (before war). Shino has some year shifting (it is 5 years behind the Aelesiran calendar), and they use PR (post recovery) and OR (old realm). Currently it is the year 763AF/PW (or 758PR)) Being races with long standing civilisations the Elves and Merfolk count the years in eras. The first era (aka the Primordial Times) was when these races made their first marks on the world and it ends with the Great Union against the Devils and Demons that made war on the world. The second era is that of the Dragon Empire, ending when the Elves overthrew the Great Tyrant and in herited the world. The third era was the greatest time for the Elves as they governed over half the world, only ending in the fall from grace where the Elves lost all control of their empire and it fractured in to a hundred nations and state. The forth era is that of human rule and continues to this day (it is currently (25,384 4e by this reckoning). Across all calendars, each year begins on the winter solstice, each year has 360.1 days (leap years occur every ten years and the extra day is known as The Invisible Day and occurs just before the winter solstice), each year can be divide onto 10 months of 36 days each and months can be divided into 6 weeks of 6 days. The Common Language Common as language is not simply a mundane language, it is in fact a magical language that is pervasive on magical world's. Common simply adapts to become the local area's language in an almost seamless fashion, however if a common speaking person is conscious when the change happens they will suffer a temporary migraine (DC18 constitution saving throw to mitigate the effect) while the world enchantments that govern the common language rewrite the subjects brain so that they can speak and understand the local area language. Local Area LanguagesThese are currently the only applicable languages for this effect * Aelesirath - Spoken in The United Kingdom of Aelesir and Lerrasir (UKAL) * Wirgardian - Spoken in The Protectorate of Wirgard * Shinan - Spoken in The Imperial Lands of Shino * Shendari - Spoken on the planet of Shêandar The Divine Figurines Collection Found in a buried and ruined temple, these figurines represent the pantheon of Ternova including lost and forgotten gods and god-like enities * A Polished Wooden Wolf The Wolfen Earth Mother * Lapis Lazuli Giant Eagle God of the Sky and Civilisation * Ruby Phoenix God of Fire and Passion * Sapphire Seabird God of the Sea and Justice * Emerald Gust-Ridder Goddess of the Wind and Discovery * Diamond Owl Goddess of Magic * Amber Bird of Paradise God of the Sun and Knowledge * Jet Raven Goddess of the Void * Pair of Silver Doves * Jeweled Peacock as Ishi, Goddess of Love and Beauty * Steel Weaver-bird * Fool's Gold Cuckoo as Lokra, Goddess of Shadows and Trickery * Amethyst Dancer Bird * Pair of Pearl Pheasants * Topaz Bird carrying a Fern * Glass Pigeon * Platinum Hawk * Steel Mechanical Bird Construct * Obsidian Horned Vulture * Emerald, Peridot, Ruby and Sapphire Birds of Prey * Turquoise Hoopoe * Aquamarine Penguin Magic and the Magic Field Not all worlds in the universe are equal. Most life bearing planets are just that, but a few select planets (around 1 in 6) play host to the force of magic and bear a magical energy field. This field dictates the weave of magic and has the side effects of generating alternate dimensions (Feywild, Shadowfell, Elemental Planes etc.). It is also responsible for allowing Gods, Demons and other inhabitants of the higher and lower planes to exist and manifest on magical worlds. Transitioning from a world that has magic to one that does not, does not deny any magical ability one may have as long as they still have some metaphysical connection to their homework, although magic will feel slightly sluggish from the users perspective, but is still normal to an observer. A person from a non-magical world cannot learn any form of magic that is not given by an outside force (I.e.: becoming a warlock). One can lose magical ability if the metaphysical connection is severed. This is an incredibly difficult feat to achieve while keeping the subject alive. Space Travel (FTL) Faster than light travel is perfectly possible to do however it is difficult and requires a vast and efficient power source to achieve. This is possible because the equation that defines the Lorentz Factor is slightly different. Travelling at the speed of light for any length of time longer than the smallest, most indivisible unit of time for masses greater than a photon, is still impossible as the laws of physics will break downYes I am explaining the physics of a Dungeons and Dragons universe based on real life science. Sue me.. Subjects breaching the light barrier will often be subjected to various side effects such as: instantaneously altering position in a minor fashion, nausea and temporary confusion. References